I Think I Rather Like You
by DrarryJohnlock18
Summary: Harry and Draco go on a date, catch up, get attacked and go back to Harry's. Have fun.


**Okay, this might be a bit shitty but it's sort of a sorry for not updating others in so long so here's my sorry :) ~ Draco**

**9:00AM**. Harry was nervous.

**10:00AM**. Harry's nails were rapidly disappearing.

**11:00AM**. Harry was pacing round the room.

**12:00PM**. Harry was cleaning the kitchen. Must make it spotless must make it spotless. He wasn't even coming round there. They were meeting in the restaurant.

**1:00PM**. Harry was too nervous to eat.

**2:00PM**. SHIT SHIT SHIT ONLY FOUR HOURS. Harry rushed round the house finding the clothes he'd got out ready.

**3:00PM**. Harry was ready - physically. But not mentally.

**4:00PM**. This was going to be okay. Actually no, no it wasn't.

**5:00PM**. Harry was getting ready to leave the house.

**5:15PM**. Harry was walking out the door to his car. Yes he had a car. He didn't like to apparate all the time.

**5:30PM**. Highway To Hell was blasting out the stereo speakers.

**5:45PM**. Harry parked. in possibly the only empty space. He looked towards the door to the restaurant and butterflies went crazy in his stomach. Why am I so nervous.

**6:00PM**. What if he doesn't like me? What am I going to do?! Where is he? Why isn't he here yet?

**6:01PM**. He's still not here. Oh Merlin. What am I gonna do? The waiter keeps looking at me funny. Hurry up. I can't sit here by myself looking like a loner. It's only one minute past I'm probably overreacting.

**6:05PM**. C'mon. Where is he? Oh no they're bringing rolls over I can't talk to them, they'll ask me where my date is.

"Hello sir, would you like any bread as you wait for your date?"

"Yes thank you."

**6:10PM**. There he is. Oh my. I can't talk to him. Holy shit.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Draco."

"I see they already brought the rolls over." Draco chuckled.

"Yep." Harry didn't know what else to say. There was an incredibly awkward silence as Draco reached for a roll.

"Thank you, for inviting me out." Draco said quietly.

"Thank you for coming." Harry replied as equally quiet.

"Can I take your drinks orders?" The waiter asked. Draco looked at Harry and nodded.

Halfway through their meals, Harry was no longer nervous around the blonde boy.

"So what sort of things are you doing now?" He asked.

"I have quite a few published books." Draco replied.

"Really!? That's amazing! What are they about?"

"Oh just some Remedies and Potions I came up with to treat diseases and cure horrible spells we didn't know about-I found out about most of them during the war from my father and Severus-along with a couple books about my families role during the war, I cleared the family name you know, and one about Death Eaters and what to do if you encounter one, how to avoid them and how to find them which was a special edition for Auror's, only trusted Ministry workers have copies and no one else can actually physically read them unless I set the spell saying they can. That was possibly the most complicated thing I've ever done." Draco finished.

"I never realised you were doing so much and helping the Ministry, wow Draco, they probably caught the last of the Death Eaters because of you!"

"It was difficult but I'm glad I did it. Do you work?" Draco asked.

For Harry this was a difficult question. "Well I wanted to be and Auror but after the war I just really wanted a nice quiet job I enjoyed. I worked as a professional Quidditch player for a few years after 8th year, now I've started working with the Minister Of Magic on quite a few things like Muggle Studies and Restoration Of Small Towns And Schools because there is still work that needs to be done, most people just focused on fixing the large damage at Hogwarts and Gringotts but there's still damage in Diagon Alley and other towns they attacked like the less well known shops and homes in Hogsmeade." Harry finished.

"Wow. you're doing so much to help Harry, I honestly thought you would become and Auror after your Quidditch career."

"I couldn't. Ron is but I really couldn't. I just really wanted a quiet life after Voldemort came and fucked my childhood up." Draco nodded in agreement.

"I understand. And I think for once in my life I agree with you." Draco joked.

"So, Draco, do you work? I know you've written all those books but still." Harry asked.

"I do indeed. I'm a healer. I sort of do 'contract work' for different hospitals. I've worked at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing to let Madam Pomfrey take some leave a couple times. She was very traumatised after the Battle so McGonnagall suggested she go on holiday, treat herself, you know?" Draco finished.

"I remember reading something in the Quibbler about you being a very skilled healer." Harry teased.

Draco winked at him, Harry felt blood rush south. "Some people say I am, but that might just be because of the books and I didn't come up with the cures, Severus did and just told me about them."

"You still remembered them and published them. There was something else you did as well though. Something important. Oh Merlin what was it? Oh! I remember! You cured Neville's parents didn't you?! Hell Draco, that was amazing! He was so happy to have his parents back! You should know he cried when he told me!" Harry exclaimed, only sounding slightly flustered.

"I was really proud of that, I wasn't sure it would work, either they would die or be cured with possible side effects, Longbottom granted me permission to do it, he said it was a risk he was willing to take. They come in for a full medical synopsis every month with me so I can check on what side effects etcetera are occur inland how dangerous the-" There was a sudden loud smashing of the windows in the restaurant, accompanied by screams from juggles and magical folk alike.

"GET UNDER THE TABLE." Harry shouted at Draco. As neighbouring couples took his advice, Draco himself did not.

"There's two Death Eaters they haven't caught yet, Alecto Carrow and Augustus Rookwood, both fought in the Battle and Alecto's brother was killed, she may have come for revenge and bought the only Death Eater she could find." Draco whispered hurriedly to Harry.

"Oh shit." the pair walked to the front of the restaurant to find Carrow and Rookwood, wands grasped in dominant hands.

"Potter." Rookwood snarled, grabbing Harry's neck, strangling all the air out of him as Carrow watched, laughing manically.

"Sectumsempra." Draco shouted, aiming his wand at Rookwood who instantly released Harry and fell to the floor, shuddering.

"WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE?!" Carrow screeched, rushing over to the lacerated body. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM, FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Draco inhaled sharply.

"He is not a blood traitor." Harry hissed, slicing Carrow's throat with a severing charm.

"Are you okay?!" Draco asked rushing over to Harry.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied, resting his head on Draco's shoulder, embracing the taller boy.

"YOU-YOU'VE KILLED THEM!" A muggle woman, around forty, screamed.

"I'll contact the Ministry." Draco sighed, pulling away from Harry.

"No need, they're already here." Harry pointed out the Auror's racing towards the restaurant. "Oh fuck they're gonna want to interview us." Harry moaned.

"Oof." Harry fell out of his fire place. "Oh Grimmauld Place, I've missed you." Harry sighed, hugging the walls of his home.

"Move it, Potter. I need a drink." Draco huffed, pushing Harry out the way as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh man, me too." Harry raced after Draco.

Seven hours the interviews and paperwork had taken. Seven. Whole. Hours. And they were exhausting.

Harry made Draco the cup of tea he clearly needed whilst making himself a coffee. They both sat in silence, enjoying the silent peacefulness, not daring to even think about the Ministry kerfuffle.

"So, Harry. Why did you invite me back to yours?" Draco asked, teasingly, from his place in the kitchen table.

"Why don't you, tell me?" Harry replied, voice lower than normal, a smirk making it's way onto his face as he shimmied his way between Draco's open legs.

"Would you like me to show you instead?" Draco whispered hotly in Harry's ear. The blonde leaned down to Harry's neck, kissing it softly. Draco made his way across Harry's neck to his lips, the boy eagerly opening his mouth so Draco could explore it with his tongue. He like the unfamiliar-ness of Harry's mouth but also liked the thought of it becoming familiar. Harry moaned slightly as he pushed Draco's jacket off of his shoulders and began undoing the blonde's buttons. Draco repeated Harry's actions on the boy, being somewhat quicker and more graceful. Once their shirts were off, Harry moved to kissing Draco's chest.

"Har-Harry, bedroom." Draco gasped. The boy nodded and the two hastened to climb the stairs to Harry's room. Harry fumbled with the door knob but eventually, they made it inside. Harry pushed Draco down onto the bed, rapidly taking off his belt and trousers.

"Harry." Draco moaned as the boy brushed against his erection. Harry slowly freed it from its boxer-prison. The boy circled his tongue around the head and rejoiced when Draco inhaled sharply. Harry slowly took Draco into his mouth, getting as much as he could before swiftly pulling back up, pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Draco's penis as he did so. The boy groaned at this action, making Harry's own dick twitch. Harry slowly took Draco into his mouth and pulled up quickly many a time, Draco's moans arousing him further. He circled the head with his tongue again, flicking it in Draco's slit.

"Ha-Harry, I-I'm gonna-" Draco stammered as he came. Harry swallowed all of Draco's load, not quite sure on the taste.

Draco lay, breathing heavily, until he heard Harry whimper. Looking over, he saw that the boy was wanking on the bed, next to him.

"Harry-stop." Draco stopped Harry's hand, replacing it with his mouth. Draco had no clue what he was doing so copied what he could remember Harry doing to him previously. He found the boy rather enjoyed his balls being massaged at the same time. Draco worked his way up and down, circling the head with his tongue and licking the vein up before teasing the head again. When he had most of Harry in his mouth, Draco moaned, making Harry squirm with the sensation of the vibrations.

"Draco-Merlin Draco-I'm gonna-Draco." Harry managed to moan out before he was cumming into Draco's mouth. The boy wrinkled his nose at the taste but swallowed it all-it wasn't as bad as he had expected.

"Merlin." Harry sighed as he snuggled into Draco's chest, exhausted.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I rather like you." Draco mumbled into the boy's hair.

"I think I rather like you too." Harry replied, beaming.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight Draco."

Harry blearily opened his eyes, feeling something burrowing into his neck.

"Good morning!" Draco sung cheerily.

"'ornin'." Harry replied.

"I need a shower Harry." Draco stated, poking the boy repeatedly in the shoulder.

"Wassa time?"

"8:30."

"Fine, come on then." Harry stood, the nakedness not bothering him. Draco scrambled up to follow him to the bathroom. They showered together, sharing a long, sleepy kiss. Harry let Draco borrow some clothes and they made their way down to the kitchen where they had an array of sugary muggle cereals.

"I should be going." Draco said, after a long period of silence. "I'm on a contract with a small hospital in Bristol at the moment and I should really be getting there soon."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. "Can I see you after you've finished your shift?"

"If you like." Draco smiled shyly. "I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at 1 and we can go somewhere in Diagon Alley for lunch?"

"I'd love to." Harry said beaming.

**So, I've never written a scene like that before but please review and favourite ect I love you all thank you for reading this you people are great ~ Draco**


End file.
